The present invention relates generally to magnifiers, and in particular, to an improved handle assembly therefor. In particular, the present invention is directed to a personalizable multipart handle for a magnifier, which by its construction and assembly provides for significant advantages over similar handles currently available. However, as will become clear below, the present invention is widely applicable to a range of objects other than merely a magnifying lens.
The personalization of objects, such as golf balls, cups or t-shirts or the like, is very popular. Providing such “novelty items” at corporate events or as giveaways provides companies with free advertising as well as continued name recognition. Similarly, providing such “novelty items” at personal functions or events provides a popular way to remember the event. Printing on a golf ball, cup and/or t-shirt, relatively speaking, is easy since the medium (e.g. surlyn, plastic and cotton, respectively) is immediately accessible by the printing machine.
Methodologies and constructions for personalizing other objects, such as toothbrushes (U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,123), brushes (U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,646), shopping cart handles for personalized advertising (U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,443), checkout counter dividers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,126), luggage handles (U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,310), squeegee devices (U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,005) and toilet handles (U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,292), are known.
Notwithstanding all the known methodologies and construction to personalize a handle for an object however, it is believed that still further advancements in the art are achievable. In particular, it is desirable to construct a personalizable handle that is both inexpensive to manufacture yet very aesthetically pleasing. Currently, expensive molding and printing techniques can achieve the latter criterion, at the sacrifice of cost. Likewise, inexpensive printing techniques can satisfy the cost constraints, at the expense of a desirable and professional looking product.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a construction and methodology of forming a personalizable multipart handle for an object, and a magnifying lens in particular, that overcomes the foregoing perceived deficiencies as well as achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objects and advantages.